Ode to Light
by icywarm
Summary: And as I lay there, i realized all too late my mistakes. I closed my eyes for the final time, and went to MU  nothingness .


**I was able to write this in school for a comp project. I will try to update my other stories but I really can't get to a computer. I want to update. So enjoy this one-shot that is my ode to Light. I cried writing it. It is also in Light's POV. Feel sympathy for him people. Feel sympathy.**

"Do you understand now, Light Yagami? You didn't realize that Mikami made a move on his own and wrote Takada's name in his notebook, because you had already written her name down using the notebook clipping yourself. This was the event that made me consider the possibility of a fake notebook. We were able to stop you thanks to the effort of one person. It was Mello who knew this. Alone, neither Mello nor I could surpass L, but together, we are as able as L! And now as one against the Kira who L himself wasn't able to take down, it's us who has concrete evidence. If you can talk your way out of it this time, by all means, please do," the little albino boy, Near, commented in his annoyingly L-like monotone voice.

I was tense for a moment, before relaxing, and laughing. The laugh started out small, almost as if I was crying, but soon, it became a full blown _evil_ laugh. "That's right, I am Kira. So then, what will you do? Kill me here? Listen, I am Kira, and also, God of the new world. In the world we live in today, Kira is law and protecting order. Soon, I will be justice; the hope of all mankind. You are going to kill me? Is that really okay? In the six years Kira has existed, wars have ceased, violent criminals have almost all died out, but this world still rots! There are too many rotten people. Somebody has to do something! At the time I obtained the notebook, I realized that I had to do it! No, only I could d it! I knew that killing people was a crime, but there was no other way to correct things! That was the purpose given to me! Only I could do it. Who else could of done it? To come this far? Would anyone else be able to go on? That's right, to create a new world, only I can do it."

"No. you are just a murderer." I glanced at Near. "And this notebook is the deadliest weapon in the history on mankind. You lost to the Shinigami and the power of the notebook. And you're mistaken, to think of becoming God, a crazy mass murderer. That's all there is." He squished his finger puppet toy that was made to look like a robber. "Nothing more."

Like they would understand… what fools, I thought. Now I just needed to buy a little time. Then, I could write Near's name on the scrap in my watch.

"Near, the note you're holding and the on Aizawa brought from the Japanese Investigation Headquarters, are they real? I'm the only one who knows if it's the real thing. If you want to defeat Kira, and prove that Aizawa's note is real, you'll just have to write down my name, or Mikami's to find out if the note is real," I pulled the switches of my watch four times, "or a fake." The secret compartment slid out and I started to write. N-A-T-E.

"It's a hidden note!"

I didn't realize that Matsuda had pulled out his gun until I felt the bullet pierce my hand.

"You idiot! Matsuda! Who do you think you're shooting at? Don't mess with me!"

Matsuda had tears running down his face and the gun shook in his hands. "What was it? Your father, what did he die for?"

"Father? You mean Souichiro Yagami? That's right, Matsuda. Serious people like that crowned with justice always lose in the end. Are you okay living in such a society? SHOOT THEM!"

"You drove your own father to his death, and now you're saying that he's a fool?"

The blood was running down the wound in my hand, dripping to the ground, causing a pool of the red liquid to gather at my feet. I quickly used the blood on the edge of my finger to keep writing Near's true name. R-I

"His blood!"

Matsuda shot me for more times, causing me to fall painfully into a puddle of dirty water.

"Kill, I have to kill him!"

Had it not been for Aizawa, Mogi, and Ide pulling him away at the last second, I would have been dead right then and there.

I tried to get up, but I failed miserably. "Mikami, what the heck are you doing? Help! Write! Kill them!"

"Near, it's over," one member of the SPK said. I couldn't tell who.

"Yes."

I lay on my back, gasping for air. "Misa, where are you? Where's Takada? S-someone. It hurts. What do I do?"

This is when Mikami committed suicide by taking his pen and forcing it into his stomach, causing the blood to spray out in an unnatural way. I rolled over, just barely got up, and managed to get out. I heard Matsuda shoat my name and Mogi tell me to stop. I didn't. For some reason, they didn't come after me. I weakly clutched my bleeding right shoulder as I ran, almost tripping a few times, next to a wire fence. It was difficult to keep running. The sun was slowly setting behind me as I remembered. I remembered before I had the Death Note. I was the perfect student and son, set to be a police officer like my father. I remembered walking home the day I picked up the black notebook, thinking it was just some stupid prank. Then, I saw myself walking, on the other side of the fence; the person I was before I covered my hands with the blood of millions of criminals. I ran towards it. Maybe, I could be that person again. This was not to be. T passes my younger apparition, only glancing back slightly as I kept on running. Ryuk was probably getting ready to write my name any moment now.

My strength started to fade, so I continued on, at a walking pace. I walked until I had no strength, and collapsed on the steps of a different warehouse.

It was lying on those steps that I felt my heart beat for one last time. So Ryuk did write my name in his notebook. It was on these steps that I saw an apparition of L. he still wore his white shirt and baggy blue jeans. L, my rival, my friend, my equal, just stood over me, in mockery of how I looked at him when he died, six years ago. On those steps, I realized how wrong I was. That everything L and Near had said about Kira was true. I had killed _sixteen innocent_ people in my quest for my so-called _justice_. The twelve FBI agents who were just doing their jobs, Naomi Misora who only wanted revenge for her fiancé's premature death, L and Watari; who only wanted to rid the world of a murderer with a God-complex, and my father. My father who died believing that I wasn't Kira.

I realized this all too late. Death Note users go to neither Heaven nor Hell. As my eyes closed for the final time, I regretted everything and went to MU (nothingness).


End file.
